sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Special Episodes
Sofia the First has got six special episodes,one pilot movie,four sequels and a crossover. Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess 250px-Sofia the First offical logo.jpg Sofia and her mother Miranda were once villagers working in a shoe shop. One day,Miranda marries King Roland II, making Sofia a princess. Sofia is having a hard time being a good princess, and her jealous stepsister Amber isn't making it any better. But with everyone's help, she learns that she can make a great princess. Songs # I'm Not Ready To Be A Princess # Royal Prep # A Little Bit of Food # True Sisters # Rise and Shine Characters * Princess Sofia * Queen Miranda * Clover * Baileywick * Princess Amber * Prince James * King Roland II * Cedric the Sorcerer * Mia * Robin * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather * Princess Cinderella * Wormwood * Ruby * Jade * Prince Zandar Sofia the First: The Floating Palace Sofia's Mermaid Form 1.png Sofia helps the mermaid Oona and gains the ability to turn into a mermaid and back.She must rescue her friend Oona from a sea monster before it is too late! Ariel helps her. Songs # Merroway Cove (Song) # The Love We Share Characters * Sofia * Queen Miranda * Clover * Baileywick * Princess Amber * Prince James * King Roland II * Oona * Princess Ariel * Queen Emmaline * Farley * Sven * Plank * Cora * Cedric the Sorcerer * Admiral Hornpipe Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy Princess Ivy.png When Sofia makes the mistake of trusting Amber with the secret of her amulet, Amber jealously steals the amulet, causing the jewel to curse her by summoning the evil Princess Ivy. Now Sofia and Amber have to stop Ivy from not only destroying the amulet but taking over the kingdom. Songs # A Kingdom of My Own # Smoke, Wings and Fire # Dare to Risk it All Characters * Sofia * Clover * Mia * Robin * Amber * Prince James * King Roland II * Chef Andre * Baileywick * Princess Ivy * Queen Miranda * Cedric the Sorcerer * Rapunzel * Dragons of Enchancia Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-16.jpg Sofia learns how special her amulet really is. Princess Elena of Avalor has been trapped inside the amulet for 41 years, and she has selected Sofia to free her, so she can stop the evil sorceress Shuriki, who overthrew her family and took over Avalor years ago. Songs # The Great Unknown # The Spirit of Avalor # My Time Characters From Sofia the First * Sofia * Princess Amber * Prince James * Queen Miranda * King Roland II * Flora From Elena of Avalor * Princess Elena * Shuriki * Migs * Luna * Skylar * Princess Isabel * Francisco * Luisa * Chancellor Esteban * Naomi Turner * Mateo * Zuzo * Alacazar * Armando * Rafa The Mystic Isles Sofia and Amber visit an enchanted new world called The mystic isles. Together with new friends they must stop an evil crystal master from covering the Isles in crystals. Characters * Sofia * Amber * Prisma * Azurine * Orion * Vega * The Rhompkins * Skye Songs # The Magic of the Mystic Isles # Our Royal Plan # My Power Will Be Crystal Clear # That's Not Who I Am Forever Royal Craig clarified in December 2016 that season 4 will have 2 48- minutes specials.Those will later be The Mystic Isles and Forever Royal. The special is confirmed to conclude the series,premiering on September 8,2018. Gallery Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess 400px-Royal Prep2.png Sofia-the-first-amulet01.jpg 302px-Safe image.png Sofiamirror.jpg 121020070852-princess-sofia-story-top.jpg Enchancia.jpg Sofia the First: The Floating Palace Sven.jpg Plank.jpg Queen Emmaline.jpg Oona.png Queen Emmaline's Trident.jpg Farley.jpg Tumblr mujpvi6LMt1s5wnf8o1 1280.jpg Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy The Curse of Princess Ivy.jpg Rapunzel.jpg Dragons of Enchancia.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor New sofia the first by joshuaorro-dabb2a0.jpg Sofia's new dress.jpg Sofia's New Dress (1).jpg Hqdefault.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor 1.png Category:Special episodes